Mount Chiliad (3D Universe)
Mount Chiliad is a tall mountain featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, being the tallest mountain in the state. Description Mount Chiliad is located in west Whetstone, San Andreas. It is reportedly based upon the real-life Mount Diablo in Contra Costa County, California or Mount Whitney. It is the highest point in the state of San Andreas as well as the GTA series, until the release of Grand Theft Auto V. Immediately to the north is the bustling metropolis of San Fierro, while to the south, at the mountain's base, is the small town of Angel Pine. Races are held here on mountain bikes during the daytime. These races start from the mountain's summit and end at the mountain's base. It offers spectacular views of Angel Pine. Sometimes cyclists may be seen cycling around the mountain. Due to its height, aircraft collide into the mountain much more frequently than any other place in the state. Because of this, the player should exercise caution when climbing or descending the mountain, as an explosion within close proximity of Carl Johnson can be fatal. Mission Appearances *Badlands: In this mission, Carl Johnson, on Frank Tenpenny's orders, must find and kill a "snitch" hidden and protected by an FBI team in a shack in the mountain. *The Chiliad Challenge, a side-mission involving traversing the mountain on bikes Stationary Vehicles *Camper: Found at the summit *Journey: Found at the summit *Mesa: At the base and near the entrance of the mountain, appears only when wanted for export *Mountain Bike: Found at the base near the entrance to the mountain and also at the summit, which starts The Chiliad Challenge when hopped on during daytime, and at the base of the mountain *Sanchez: At the base and near the entrance of the mountain. Another one can be found outside the cabin where the mission Badlands takes place *Quadbike: Show up occasionally at the south-east forest of the mountain, next to the north shore downhill track that leads to a unique stunt jump ramp *Dinghy: Two can be found in the waters to the west of the mountain Other *A body armor at the summit. *A Parachute is at the summit also. *A unique stunt jump at a forested area south of the summit. Glitches *If the player drives off of the summit in any vehicle and land on one of the edges of the terrain of the mountain hard enough, the player will fall into Blue Hell for a few seconds, then suddenly appear high in the air somewhere in San Andreas, before crashing back down to the ground. Gallery Image:Mount Chiliad screenshot.jpg|Mount Chiliad's official screenshot Image:MountChiliad2.jpg|The view from Shady Creeks in Whetstone Image:Topmountchiliad.jpg|Vista point at the top of Mount Chiliad, with informational plaque and American flag Mount_Chilliad_SanFierro.jpg|Mount Chiliad view from San Fierro Mtchil.jpg|A cave, surrounded by red smoke Gallery336.jpg 260535-mount_chiliad_super.jpg|Mount Chiliad view and Angel Pine overview Trivia *There is a downhill track that leads to a unique stunt jump ramp at the southeast forest of the mountain. To find the track, on the route from the entrance to the summit, go up to the third curve then go straight into the forest instead. If the player has unlocked the third Mount Chiliad challenge - the "Cobra Run", simply mounting the mountain bike at the summit will automatically teleport the player there. See Also *Mount Chiliad (HD Universe) Navigation de:Mount Chiliad (SA) es:Mount Chiliad fi:Mount Chiliad fr:Mount Chiliad (GTA San Andreas) pl:Góra Chiliad (uniwersum 3D) ru:Чилиад вселенной 3D Category:Geography Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Whetstone Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Mountains